She Leads His Heart
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: A one shot for International Women's Day. Andy decides to show his appreciation for Sharon in the middle of the work day.
**A/N : **_This is a short one shot I wrote today. I hope you enjoy it and have a happy International Women's Day!_

* * *

The intoxicating scent of lilies filled the murder room even before the delivery guy walked in, carrying a majestic bouquet of oriental lilies. All heads turned towards him and then towards Amy. She shrugged her shoulders innocently. She's received flowers at the office in the past, but that was when she and Cooper started dating. They've been together for a bit over a year now and she couldn't think of any reason he would send her flowers today of all days.

"Is there a Sharon Raydor here?" the delivery guy asked. Provenza pointed at her office and the delivery guy began making his way towards it when Andy got up, took the bouquet from him and handed him a 5 dollars tip.

"Ye Gods, Flynn! Really?" Provenza asked.

"What? It's International Women's Day and I want to show Sharon my appreciation," Andy explained, his voice rising up a notch.

"I think it's cute," Amy commented.

"Of course you do," Provenza muttered and returned to his seat. He had more pressing issues to deal with, like the guest list for his upcoming wedding.

Andy knocked on Sharon's office door and opened it when he heard her voice. She didn't look up from the file she was reading. Andy couldn't blame her. This case required a lot of overtime, and concentration and Sharon was getting more and more upset when instead of narrowing down the list of suspect, the squad ended up making it wider, and the issues with Rusty's mother were also heavy on her mind.

"Sharon," Andy walked into her office with a wide smile plastered on his face. Her head was still down, and despite the strong smell of the flowers, she didn't lift it to look at him. "I know we've been busy, but I thought, since today is International Women's Day, I would get you something, because I think you're an amazing woman and you should be celebrated," he said.

"Hmm?" Sharon lifted her head up from the file and noticed the flowers he was holding. "Oh, my God, Andy!" She pushed her chair back and got up, walking over to Andy and taking the bouquet from him. "These flowers are so lovely." She took the bouquet from Andy. "And that's a really nice vase too. Thank you so much, Andy. It's so sweet and thoughtful!" She placed the flowers on her desk and walked over to the door, to close it, to allow them some privacy. She then proceeded to shut the blinds before she finally walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I looked for flowers that will match your beauty, but I'm afraid you are still the most beautiful flower in the room," he said and his words made her smile widen.

"I love lilies so much. I wish I could smell anything, but I'm running a cold," Sharon sighed.

"Lilies usually last for a while. Maybe you'll get better before they wither, and if not, I'll get you new ones," Andy promised. He could hear her soft chuckle. "There's something else I wanted to give you," he said and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope. "I wrote this for you when I was at the hospital. I think it's best if you read it when you're alone and when you have time," he said and handed it to her. She nodded. "Oh, and there's one more thing." Andy said and pulled out a granola bar out of his pocket. "I haven't seen you eating anything today, so I got this for you. It's the one that you like with cranberries and white chocolate."

"I can't even find the words to thank you, Andy," Sharon said. They heard a knock on the door and she let out a sigh and squeezed Andy's hand before she called out for the person on the other side to come in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your tryst, Captain, but I have something you should see in the murder room," Provenza announced, his words drawing both Sharon and Andy back to reality.

"Sure, I'll be right out," Sharon replied and Provenza left her office, leaving the door half open.

"Let's talk again tonight after you've read the letter," Andy said with a silly smile on his face.

"We will," Sharon replied. "Thank you again for taking the time out of your day to surprise me like this. I really appreciate it."

"The one who should be appreciated is you," Andy said and squeezed her hand before letting it go. She gave him a small smile before walking out of the office. Andy followed her, knowing that following this amazing, powerful and inspiring woman is exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you think about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
